If My Heart Stops Beating
by bookeller
Summary: Pretty Little Liars  TV Show inspired  in A's POV.
1. Chapter 1

**If My Heart Stops Beating**. _By Boo Keller_

Everyone knew where they were from, their parents' last name, the parties they went to, their favorite food, and they all thought they knew their secrets, but they actually had no idea who they were.

Did anyone, really, know who they were? Their family? Their teachers? Their closest friends? The thing was: They were a closed group, so all five of them were their closest friends. At least that's what four of them thought.

The reason why that's that, was because 4 girls were normal teenagers that just didn't fit anywhere in school. Or outside of it. There was a swimmer, a punk, a nerd, and a chubby.

The swimmer, Emily, had her dad in the army and didn't see him for long. The punk, Aria, on the other hand, saw her dad live and in color while he cheated his wife with a school teacher a few years younger than him. The nerd, Spencer, wasn't really the best person you'd meet. She stole her sister's boyfriends twice. But at least she dressed nicely. She also had a nice house. The chubby was cute in a way. She had nice eyes, but was really weird. She was the kind of girl who eats their feelings. I never saw her without a muffin on her hand before the fifth girl came to Rosewood and brought all those lost girls together.

I watched everything they did. I knew everything about them. I actually knew who they were.

_And still do._


	2. Chapter 2

**If My Heart Stops Beating – Boo Keller – Chapter Two.**

And there was the fifth girl. Oh, the girl that every boy wanted, and every girl wanted to be. But also the girl who everybody hated behind her back.

She was the new girl in town, but quickly found herself friends. And lovers. No one could have more power than her. No one could be prettier than her. And if there was someone with the qualities listed above, she'd find a way to change that.

But she could be nice when she wanted. Like when she took those lost girls and actually gave them the lives they always wanted. She gave them popularity, and helped them with their problems.

She was with Aria when she saw her dad kissing Blondie, like Aria called the girl. She knew Spencer had kissed her sister Melissa's boyfriend, Ian. She was the one who helped Hannah, the former chubby, to have the body she has today. And what about the swimmer, you ask? Well, Emily and the girl had a different type of friendship. They were closest friends in the group, you see.

But the girl wasn't only good at _fixing_ problems. She was actually an expert on _creating_ them.

And so once upon a time, there was a girl named Alison.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I just wanted to remind you guys, that this fic was inspired on the series, **_**NOT**_** the books (even though I have read a few of them).**

**And I also wanted to let you know that there **_**are**_** going to be differences in the story. It's not going to be the same as the TV Show, it will contain some of my own ideas for the stories.**

**I do not know who A is in either the book or series, so mine's probably going to be different. Thank you (:**

_* I do not own any characters*_

* * *

"Ali?" Spencer yelled. "Where are you? Ali!"

Spencer ran back to the house and woke the other four girls. They all protested against her, but when the words "Ali disappeared" came out of Spencer's mouth, they all stood up so quickly, I have no idea how none of them fell.

"What – What do you mean, she _disappeared_?" Asked Aria, with her pink streak of hair shining in the dark house. She had this tic of blinking fast and crossing her arms when she was nervous. It was still better than Hanna's tic, which was eating nonstop.

"I thought she was here with us…" Goody two-shoes Emily said. "For how long have we been sleeping?"

Spencer raised her hand to see the time. "About two hours."

Silence was speaking loudly between them. Chubby Hanna sat back down and started eating a cereal bar. Before they went camping, Ali took all chocolate off Hanna's bag, leaving only cereal bars and juices.

"Well, we can't just stay here! We have to look for her." As always, Aria was the one leading the group when Ali wasn't around. Not really leading, but she was always the one to start things up.

"I have looked but didn't see anything." Said Spencer, almost crying.

"Let's look together now. Maybe we'll find something." Emily turned to Hanna. "Come." She said, with her hand on Chubby's back.

When they left the house, I could only hear he same sentences over, and over again.

"Ali, where are you?", "Ali, can you hear us?", "Ali, are you there?", "Ali! Ali! ALI!"

It got really annoying after some time, because it was kind of obvious she wasn't there. But I admit I felt sorry for the lost girls. I even admit I _tried_ to be worried about Alison missing. Too bad I didn't succeed at that.

The weekend passed faster than it was supposed to, and next thing i knew, there were posters everywhere with a big picture of Ali's face saying:

"Alison DiLaurentis. MISSING. Would now be 16. Seen her? Please call:"

I really felt the urge to laugh at how stupid people could be.

_Ali was dead._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four – If My Heart Stops Beating.**

**This chapter is a little bit longer, and you'll se I made some changes in the story. Please don't be mad. I'll make a lot of changes, for good and bad.**

**

* * *

**

A year passed, and things changed.

Hanna Marin was hot: Skinny, blond, rich, and had the most popular guy in school. She was basically the new Ali. But without the mysteries and secrets. Spencer didn't really change much. She was still a nerd. Emily started dating this guy, and he was popular too. She was rocking the swimming team, and met this girl, Maya. Aria went to live in Iceland, and had a good time in there. But she had a nice time when she came back too.

You can ask her teacher.

I had a nice year too. I thought about my plan over and over, and how I would make it work. And when they found Ali's dead body, I put my plan in action.

_"I'm still here, bitches. And I know everything. –A"_

That freaked the girls out. It was really funny to watch.

* * *

_(During the Summer – First days of school – Before they found the body)_

Maya was new in the neighborhood, and Emily went by her house (Ali's old one) to welcome her and her family. With the time, Maya and Emily became close friends; close to the point of Maya offering cigarettes and drugs to Emily (drugs Emily didn't even know the name of. She didn't even know how to smoke a cigarette) and Emily accepting it. Close to the point of making out with each other but not caring in being in a relationship, getting piercings (Maya on the belly and Emily a little one on the right ear, because of her mom and swimming). It was _Thirteen _all over again. Close to the point of telling Maya all of her secrets (okay, not all of them. Not the ones that involved Ali).

But of course Emily was too worried about her reputation at school and at home to let the world know what she was doing behind everyone's back. But she felt the urge to tell someone beside Maya what was going on in her life. Things _about _Maya. She missed her old friends, the ones she lost contact after Ali's disappearance. All she got was her boyfriend, Ben.

But how was she going to tell her boyfriend she was friends with benefits with a _girl_? He would freak out.

Well, she didn't know I was there the whole time for her to tell me stuff. Oh. Right. She didn't have to tell me for me to know it.

**Please Review! And give ideas, I need them! Tell me what you'd like (or not) to see in the story. Give ideas for new characters, too. Pretty please *-***

**Thank you, Boo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – If My Heart Stops Beating, by Boo Keller**

_*I don't own any characters*_

They looked at each other, scared of what they just read. After a few seconds, they all looked around, looking for the person who sent the text. Smarty pants, Spencer, tried to find out the number of the one who sent the creepy text, but I'm not dumb and I have my ways.

The lost girls still haven't realized this, but thanks to _me_, they became close friends again. If it wasn't for the text _I _sent, they wouldn't be where they are today. They keep blaming me for all the bad things that have happened in their lives, but they always forget that it's thanks to me that they found out so much about their obnoxious friend's death.

I'm really awesome, once you get to know me.

Or not.

8

_(During Summer – First days of school – Before they found the body)_

Once upon a time, there was a pretty girl in a nice store with expensive things. The girl had money to buy whatever she wanted, but... why _buy_ if you can _steal_, right? Stealing is so much fun, anyways.

The pretty girl was Hanna. But she wasn't alone at the store; she had her friend Mona with her, so both of them could help each other do what they thought it was cool.

Hanna stood in the sunglasses stand, trying lots of them, and eventually turning to the security guard of the sector, asking him for his approval of the sunglass. Because, you know, it wasn't like she was trying to convince the guard she was nice or anything and that a person like her would never steal anything. While she looked at a pink sunglass, suddenly, her friend Mona calls her from the second floor of the store.

Hanna puts the sunglass on her head and waves at Mona, walking to the second floor. They hug, like they haven't seen each other for months. Bull. But something that was not in her plan, was finding an old friend. Spencer Hastings.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked. Like always, Spencer wore classic vintage clothes, or whatever you call old fashioned clothing style.

Hanna took a step back. Not that she was scared, just surprised. "Spence! Hi." She looked Spencer from top to bottom. And then to the shirt she was holding. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." Replied Spencer. "Family dinner." She made a face.

"Oh." Hanna knew how Spencer's family dinners were like, so she completely understood why she made that face. When no one said anything, they just looked at each other, noticing all the changes and how much they missed each other.

And then Mona had to interrupt. "Hanna? What are you doing talking to her?" She threw a disgusted look to Spencer.

"Talking to her." Said Hanna to Mona. Then she turned back to Spencer. "It was nice seeing you, Spence."

"Same."

When Hanna was back with Mona, they decided to put their plan in action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – If My Heart Stops Beating, by Boo Keller**

_*I don't own any characters*_

"I warned you that if you didn't tell, I would.

_-A_"

I was doing the best for her and her family; I just wanted to help. Or did she think that she could live her life pretending she didn't see or know anything? Poor baby. I get that she got smarter after her trip to Iceland, but she's still naïve. And I was nice enough to give her a chance.

The little lost girls think I have no feelings for putting them through all of that, but it's not true, really. I feel. I felt cheerful when Ali's dead body was found and I was able to prank the girls. I felt bad for Ella, Aria's mom, when I told her the story nobody was telling her. But I feel no regret in anything I do.

"Aria, can I talk to you, please?" Ella called Aria as soon as she stepped inside her house after school.

"Uh, I'm in a rush, actually. Spencer's sick and I promised her I'd go meet her after school. I just came to leave my books and get a coat."

"Just like you promised to lie to me?"

Aria froze. She never lied to her mom. But of course that's a lie.

"What?" She asked, putting her school books down at the little table in the living room.

Ella started sobbing, and Aria walked closer; but mommy just stepped back, handing a piece of paper to her daughter.

"This letter came in the mail today while you were at school." Aria started reading, and Ella began to cry harder. "I tried to convince myself that this is not true, but I don't know. Is it? And please, _please_, don't lie to me." Aria stood silently in the living room, her mouth open wide, reading the letter over and over. "Well?"

"Um... I'm going to call Spencer and tell her I'm not going anymore."

"Were you the one who wrote this letter?" Mommy Ella asked. Daughter Aria denied. "Then who's 'A'?"

"What are you talking about?" Ella showed the verse of the paper to Aria. 'IF I WERE YOU, I'D PAY MORE ATTENTION TO MY FAMILY. -A' it said. "I have absolutely no idea." Montgomery answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – If My Heart Stops Beating by Boo Keller**

** This is a fanfic, and the storyline will be different from the books and the TV series, though some parts will remain the same.**

*_I do not own any characters__._*

Have you ever imagine how your life would be if it was flawless? My dear Spencer Hastings did. Or at least that's what people saw looking from the outside view of her house. But inside...

Yells, complaints, swear words and apologies were all you could hear once you were inside the Hastings' house. I agree with those that said they wish they had Spencer's grades, her house, style, and courage to steal their sister's boyfriends. But I strongly disagree with those that thought she was perfect.

She was rich, good at sports, loyal friend and a lying bitch. I'd say she can be worse than me sometimes. For her, nothing is ever her grades, not her food, not her boyfriends. Did I tell you that her older sister, Melissa, got engaged and a few weeks before the wedding, Spencer was caught making out with Wren, the fiancé. And by _making out_ I mean "if Melissa hadn't yelled, they would be having sex in ten seconds". I told you she was bad.

But don't for a second think that was the first time it happened. Before Melissa met Wren, she was dating Louis, a french guy that was temporally living in Rosewood to spend some time with his new born nephew. The second time Louis went to the Hasting's house, Spencer and him were secretly kissing, while Melissa went out with her parents to buy something. They weren't caught this time, though Alison and I were the only ones who knew about it. Ali got pissed when Spencer told her she would never tell Melissa, even after she broke up with Louis.

But Alison swore she would let Melissa know: sooner or later.

"Good luck facing Melissa this days. -A"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – If My Heart Stops Beating by Boo Keller**

**This is a fanfic, and the storyline will be different from the books and the TV series, though some parts will remain the same.**

_*I do not own any characters, except for Louis*_

(_Modern days_)

It's kind of disappointing to know that the Lost Girls are getting used to me. But I always find a way to surprise them. But this time, they somehow managed to surprise me. _Touché_, my darlings. So let's talk about surprises.

My dear Hanna can be very impulsive, sometimes, you know? She wasn't like that before; she's not the innocent and naïve Hanna I once knew. Ever since she started dating Mr. Popular, Sean, all she could think about was her finally becoming a women. If you know what I mean. But Sean was actually a pure boy inside, and wouldn't let Hanna make decisions that she could regret about it later. And when they broke up, Caleb, the Homeless Boy, came into her life.

Oh, Caleb, how I love you. You were such a great distraction for me – you know, how the girls thought you were me, and all that? It was so much fun to watch! But back to Hanna.

Long story short, Caleb and Hanna started dating secretly, because Ms. Marin didn't really like Caleb. And the first surprise she gave me was: She fell in love with Homeless Boy. I wish I could show my identity and tell her that Caleb was a spy and had no feelings for her, even though he told Hanna he loved her. But I'm not what society calls a nice person. My second Hanna surprise: They had sex. In a tend. I knew that was Hanna's dream, but she should be more careful, because of the third and last surprise Hanna gave me.

**Keep reading to find out the surprise. (: Please Review, it means a lot. Give me ideas and suggestions. (:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8 – If My Heart Stops Beating by Boo Keller**

**This is a fanfic, and the storyline will be different from the books and the TV series, though some parts will remain the same.**

_*I do not own any characters, except for Louis*_

(_Modern days_)

"Oh my gosh, Hanna. I'm so sorry." Aria said.

"I speak for all of us when I say we're here for you. You can count on us, okay?" Emily said, hugging Hanna.

Spencer was too shocked to do anything at all. I can't blame her. What Hanna just said brought back memories, and I know what they were.

Hanna tried speaking, but the waterfall that were falling from her eyes wouldn't let any sound off her mouth. After a few minutes of silence, Aria made a key question: "Have you told your mom yet?"

"Are you crazy?" Hanna answered. "My mom is still mocking me because Caleb left. She keeps saying she was right and that I should have never invited Caleb over. If I tell her, I'm dead."

"Maybe she'll do the need your mom's support. You can't go through this with only us by your side, Hanna." Emily agreed.

And then Spencer opened her mouth, and from one second to the other, I saw all the other three girls' faces turn dark.

"Why don't you abort?" Was the question.

**Please Review, it means a lot. Give me ideas and suggestions. (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – If My Heart Stops Beating by Boo Keller**

**This is a fanfic, and the storyline will be different from the books and the TV series, though some parts will remain the same.**

_*I do not own any characters, except for Louis*_

(_Modern days_)

*RIIIIIIING *

I saw all four girls pull out their cellphones on top of Emily's bed. They have been there for hours, only to comfort Hanna. And I was there too – But for a different reason.

_ "Who would have imagined Chubby Hanna would ever become pregnant before eighteen? I'm against abortion, but if you're considering it, ask Spencer. She knows all about it, right Spence?_

_-A"_

The Lost Girls stared at the message for more time than I expected, then Aria stood up off the bed and sat on Emily's chair, still processing what she read. Emily looked at Spencer, who was staring at the phone, reading the text over and over again. Hanna still had hiccups from crying so much, and looked confusingly at Aria and Emily. Spencer stared crying, and Emily went to the kitchen with Aria to get some water with sugar for both Hanna and Spencer, who were both crying rivers in the room.

When they were ready to get back up, they stopped. "Do you think Spencer... you know?" Emily asked.

"I really don't know what to think now. Today has been such a mess." Aria answered.

"I just don't understand why she hid that from us – if you were pregnant, would you tell me?"

"_If _she was. Of course I would. I'd need some serious help. And therapy." After a few seconds, Aria asked, "If you were pregnant, would you abort?"

Emily was quiet for a minute, but answered after a sigh. "No."

"Not even if your whole family was against it?"

"No. Would you?"

"No. I would never have the guts to do that. I mean, it's a person in there, you know? But now that it's with Hanna... I'm really confused."

When the two girls got back inside Em's room, Hanna and Spencer were still crying, now huging each other. The funny thing was that they haven't spoken one word to each other all that time. (trust me, it was funny. Imagine two girls crying, then crying way more and then they hug each other still crying, but not even knowing why. Funny.)

"Here. Have this." Emily and Aria handed the cups to the crying ladies. They drank the water and after a few quieter minutes, they subsided, and Spencer told them the story.

**Hope you guys liked it! :D Please review and give me ideas *-* tell me how I'm doing and all (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – If My Heart Stops Beating by Boo Keller**

**This is a fanfic, and the storyline will be different from the books and the TV series, though some parts will remain the same.**

_*I do not own any characters, except for Louis*_

* * *

(_Modern days_)

Remember when I said a while ago, that Melissa was engaged to Wren and if she hadn't yelled they would've been having sex in ten seconds? Well, I meant having sex _again_. She just wasn't caught in the first time. Here's the rest of the story.

The engagement was broken off, obviously, and Wren went back to England two months after that, where he used to live before coming to Rosewood. Spencer was devastated, because she really liked Wren and Wren felt the same for Spencer, but she couldn't go see Wren in Rosewood. Since Spencer never gives up in what she wants, she looked for exchange courses in England, in a different city than the one Wren was living at, so her parents, and sister, wouldn't suspect. So much, anyways. They were hesitant at first, for two reasons: The first one because Wren would be at the same country as their daughter. And second because the course was six-months long.

Spencer told them that she and Wren were in the climax of their love during her visit to England. On the third month of Spencer staying in England, she found that she was pregnant of Wren's baby for one month. When Wren found out, he was in shock, just like Spencer, but he said he was happy. If it was up to him, they would have kept the baby and become a family. But he was an adult, graduated from high-school and had a great job. Spencer was still in school, hated by her entire family and had only four real friend that she could actually count on, but she knew she would lose all of them once they knew Spencer was pregnant of her sister's ex fiancé. So she kept it only between her and Wren.

Spencer had three months to decide what to do with the baby. In one side, she would love to have a family with Wren, but she know she couldn't. She wasn't even sixteen yet. But if she had an abortion or even put the baby on donation, she knew the hospital would ask for her parents' signature, since she was underage. Spencer kept going to her course which took up the entire morning, and at evening she study all about abortion. She hated the fat of aborting, especially after all that she read. But it would be horrible to carry a baby for nice months and to give birth.

She decided to keep the baby and then give up to adoption. But by the end of her course, the baby was only four months. Wren, the sweet gentleman that he is, offered his house to Spencer, but she had to go back to the States, or her parents would be suspicious. She did come back to rosewood, but – of course – lied to her parents about having a flu she got in England, and said she would stay at Ali's house until she recovered. Melissa said told Spencer she was more than welcome to go live with Alison, and Spencer's parents asked Ali's mom if that would be okay. Ali's mom adored Spencer, so she agreed to have Spencer at her house until the end of the semester.

Ali knew all about it, of course. She didn't tell anyone about it, but she did lie a lot. Spencer went to school until she couldn't hide the baby bump anymore, than she started being home-schooled. When Spencer was eight months and a half, ali thought it would be a great idea for them to take a roadtrip before school ended, and both Ali's and Spencer's family were okay with it. It's kind of sad, though, because Spencer's family only went to see her at the DiLaurenti's twice. The rest was just through Skype – though they lived at the same street. But it was mostly because of Melissa; she basically forbade her parents to see Spencer. And Spencer was fine with it.

They went back to England and Wren brought Spencer to the hospital where he worked at, managing to have Spencer not needing her parent's signature at anything. Spencer gave birth to a baby boy, and for a second she wished she could keep it. She would be such a great mom and Wren a great dad. Wren wanted Spencer back in his life an so did her. But Alison didn't let them. She threatened telling the Hastings everything, if they ever kissed again, or even hugged. Wren and Spencer sadly gave the baby to an orphanage that had great conditions to receive the boy into their "family".

"What are the parent's name?" Asked the orphanage lady.

"Christopher and Elize." Wren told the woman. He wasn't lying; those were their middle names.

"And the baby's name?"

"Bono." Spencer said. She and Wren chose one that was't so common and that had a meaning: An U2 song was playing when they first met in the restaurant with Spencer's family.

"Ma'am, is it possible for us to follow our kid's growth? To know the family he's going to get? Not personally, please. Just – Know how he looks when he's older?" Wren said in a way it was impossible to not be in love with him.

"You may not contact him until he is eighteen, sir. You can talk to the family and try to arrange things like getting photographs of him. But I don't take care of that."

"Will you let us know when he's adopted?"

"Yes, of course."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW, AND GIVE ME IDEAS! i'm needing it! tell me what you want or don't want to see it. I appreciate it. (: xx**


End file.
